


Stanley Uris Takes A Bath

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, be careful reading this pls, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Bill and Stan fight. It doesn’t go well.





	Stanley Uris Takes A Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry to everyone. I just thought to write this. Based off of the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet.

Ever since they were kids, Bill Denbrough and Stan Uris have loved each other. They’ve both always known it, but it wasn’t so accepted, so they hid their feelings from anyone other than them. They made it not so obvious that they were together and went on different dates. 

They knew their parents wouldn’t accept. Bill wasn’t the ‘perfect Jewish girl’ and Stan wasn’t the ‘perfect Christian woman.’ That didn’t stop them at all. At the age of 18, fresh out of high school, they left together. They moved to New York and started their own careers. After so long, Bill found a person in publishing and got a few of his book published. 

Stan was always happy for him when it came to that. He also became successful with being an accountant. They found a nice house in the city and settled down quickly. They had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. They kept a key to each room on a chain in their bedside table. Their room was also nice. The walls were a beige color and the ceilings were white. The carpet was white and fluffy, feeling nice on Stan and Bill’s bare feet at night. 

After a few months of living together, Bill asked Stan to marry him. He took him out for a nice big dinner, claiming it was for his book being published and Stan getting his promotion. After the dinner, they went on a long walk in the park to where Stan usually would bird watch on his days off. Stan got confused, wondering why they were there at night time. He turned just in time for Bill to get on one knee, the ring extended in front of him. 

“Would you give me the honor in taking your hand in marriage?” He asked, his stutter long gone since they’ve left Derry and became happier. It took a while, but it happened. Stan nodded at Bill’s question, tears in his eyes. He jumped on Bill the moment he stood up and kissed him lovingly, tears falling quickly. He loves Bill Denbrough so much. 

After a few months of being engaged, Bill stopped paying attention to Stan that much and went out a lot at night. Sometimes even during the day. They just started to plan the wedding and Bill just disappeared. 

Stan’s mind went to horrible places. At first, his mind was he was just working on a book, but the last few times Bill did, it was at home. His next thought was cheating. He looked at the evidence and came to a conclusion that that is what it was. Stan didn’t blame Bill. He thought of how he started to get a little bigger for his semi tall self. He had a little tummy pouch and had thick thighs. Bill would probably want someone like Eddie. 

After another week of Bill leaving, Stan stops him before he can leave. 

“Listen, Bill, can we speak?” Stan asks, looking down at his hands in his lap. He smiles softly at the ring before frowning, remembering what he wants to talk about. Stan looks up and notices Bill looking down at his watch. 

“Sure, I have a few minutes before I have to meet the gu—“ Bill’s eyes go wide as he realizes he almost told what he was doing. Stan feels his blood boil at the words. He jumps up. 

“So, you are cheating!” Stan snaps angrily moving so he’s standing in front of Bill. Bill’s eyes widen again and he shakes his head. 

“No, Sta—“ 

“I should’ve known,” Stan lets out a laugh, his voice bitter, “you cheated on someone with me! I guess you found someone better! Why not just go to them?” Stan glares at Bill, who feels himself start to get angry. 

“And what if I did?” Bill’s own words shock him. “What would you do? Leave me? Hurt me? You don’t even have the time to do that anymore, it seems like!” Bill’s words come out with rage, feeling a little hurt. Why would Stan accuse him of something like that? He’s loved Stan since he was only ten years old. 

Stan just stares at Bill, his anger going away and being replaced with hurt. His teeth grit as tears come to his eyes and spill over. 

“Get out.” 

Bill stares in shock at Stan, feeling like he also deserves it. He needs to make it right. He can’t stand the thought of losing Stan, with Stan gone. 

“Sta—“

“Get out! Get out now!” Stan snaps, not holding back the sobs. They come out and Stan steps forward, shoving Bill. His back hits the door as Stan shoves him over and over. Bill moves away and it gives Stan a chance to open up the door. He points a finger out the door, staring at Bill through blurry vision with a tear stained face and red rimmed eyes. Bill feels his heart break. 

“Come back later when I’m better.” Stan mumbles angrily and Bill feels a little bit of relief enter him as he realizes Stan will let him come back. Bill nods, pursing his lips as he walks out the door. He turns to say something to Stan, but Stan slams the door shut. 

As Stan hears Bill’s car start up, he heads upstairs. God, he knows Bill would never cheat, but he still isn’t telling the truth. They both said bad things and need time. They’ll talk later. 

Stan makes his way to the bedroom, suddenly feeling a coldness in the house. He doesn’t feel warm without Bill. As he walks into the bedroom and looks at the bed, it seems messy. It’s always like it is, perfectly made by Stan himself. That’s not how it should be. Bill’s side should be pulled back, making it messy. Bill should be there. He should be here. 

Stan makes his way to Bill’s side and pulls the covers back, slowly climbing in. He lays back and buries his face into Bill’s pillow. He sniffles, making tears fall into the pillow under him as he sobs. He doesn’t deserve Bill. Bill needs someone better than Stan’s emotional life. Always over emotional with stupid things, like getting dirty. Bill deserves better. 

Stan sits up, grabbing his phone and calling Bill, having it go to voicemail after five rings. He swallows and closes his eyes. 

“Hey...it’s Stan....”

—————  
As Bill drives home quickly, his heart races as he remembers the words from Stan. 

“I’m just gonna take a bath...” Stan said before ending the voicemail with a sob. How could Stan not think he was enough for Bill? He is everything Bill wanted and more. 

As Bill pulls in the driveway, he’s out of the car without a thought, leaving it running with the door open, and unlocks the front door. 

“Stan?!” He calls out, running around the apartment. He goes to the downstairs bathroom first and doesn’t see Stan. His heart races as he hears running water, from the other bathroom with the actual tub. Bill races his way up the stairs and rushes to the bathroom door. Locked. Shit. 

Bill runs back to their room and opens the door, his heart dropping as he did. Stan took the keys in with him. He turns a little and notices the tears on his pillow and his messed up side. Stan must’ve been there. Bill hears a pained cry from Stan, which bring him out of his thoughts, and rushes to the door, banging on it. 

“Stan?! Stanley?! Open this door!” He sobs and pounds at the door. 

“Bill?” Bill hears Stan weakly call out. The water has stopped and it’s silent in the bathroom. 

“Yes baby. Please, just open the door.” Bill pleads and jiggles at the door handle, tears falling down quickly. 

“You don’t need me, Bill.” He hears before there’s a loud thump heard. 

“Stan! Stan!” He screams, backing up and kicking at the door as hard as he can. The kick breaks the lock and the hinges and Bill’s heart almost stops as he sees Stan on the floor, blood gushing from his wrist and his eyes almost rolling back. 

“Stan, you stupid idiot.” He cries, no heat behind his words. He rips off his shirt, wrapping it around Stan’s arm tightly. He feels his other wrist, hoping to find a pulse. He does and sighs a breath of relief. It still feels strong. “C’mon baby. Please don’t leave me.” 

A few minutes later, Bill has Stan in the car and is speeding down the street. He called Richie, who is on his way with Eddie. He hears sirens after a few minutes, but doesn’t stop. All he can hear is the silence between him and Stan. No loud singing. No Stan talking about Richie pissing him off. Barely any Stan there at all. It’s a huge nightmare. God, please let this be a nightmare. 

“Help me!” He screams as he rushes into the hospital, a limp Stan in his arms. A lot of doctors rush around him, taking Stan away and setting him on an emergency bed. Bill paces, trying to follow, but more doctors hold him back. He watches as the doctors that have Stan check his pulse and he notices the looks on their faces. It’s the look they gave his parents right before his brother died when he was young. 

“No! No, Stan! Don’t leave me!” Bill screams, struggling against the doctors holding him. He soon feels pain on his neck and screams out again before he passes out almost instantly. 

Bill’s eyes flutter open and he’s met with the faces of Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. He whimpers and shifts in what seems to be a sleeping bag he’s laying in. He looks around, forgetting where he was for a second. He sits up quickly; it wasn’t a nightmare. Richie looks over at him alarmed. He rushes and takes Bill into his arms as Bill starts to sob. 

“Where is he?” He asks through his tears. Richie smiles weakly and sadly. 

“He’s in a room. But...” Richie hesitated and Bill knows what’s coming. “He isn’t doing too well. He lost a lot of blood.” 

Bill swallows thickly and notices a doctor walking over to him. The doctor has a hard, sorrow look on his face. 

“You can see him if you want. But we don’t plan for him to live much longer.” The doctor says quietly. “We’ve tried everything we could.” 

Bill nods and follow the doctor. 

Stan swears he can hear everything at that moment. He can hear air, he thinks. It’s like the wind that drifted by him on his first date with Bill. Bill. As Stan sits in darkness, he thinks of Bill. The man he’s in love with. The man he has to leave. It’ll be for the best, Stan thinks. No, it won’t. The voice in the back of his head says. The voice is right. He just wishes now he can go home with Bill. The thoughts are interrupted as Stan hears the semi familiar voice of the doctor. 

“I’ll give you alone time.”

Bill nods and smiles weakly as he makes his way to Stan’s body. The heart monitor is making Stan’s pulse feel weak and Bill feels his heart clench. He knows he doesn’t have much time. 

“Hey Stanny, don’t know if you can hear me,” Bill laughs weakly. “What am I saying? You always know when I’m talking. Even without being around...” Bill trails off, sniffling. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracks. “I wish I could take all the thoughts you had. What made you do this..” Bill looks at the monitors. “I want to make it right.” Bill says weakly, letting out a sob. He takes Stan’s lifeless hand and holds it, smiling at the ring. 

“I wanted to marry you since we were five. Crazy, right?” Bill chokes on a sob. He grips at Stan’s hand. “I got everything planned for the wedding. Anything you wanted, I ordered it. I’m sorry I kept it from you.” Bill sobs, Stan’s chest clenches. “Please come back. I still need you.” He whispers brokenly. 

As the words leave his mouth, a loud, long beep runs through the room. He grits his teeth and clenches his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he’s rushed out and he collapses into Richie’s arms as he walks out. 

“Bill?! Bill?” Richie calls out, holding Bill as he shakes and wails loudly into Richie’s shirt. Richie looks over at Eddie to see him looking at him with a sad look. 

“I thought he wouldn’t leave me! I need him!” Bill really doesn’t know how he’ll get through this. He’s not that strong. He just wants to hear Stan say the words...

“Let’s go home.” Instead of Stan, it’s Richie. But Bill doesn’t fight it. He doesn’t know where he’s gonna go. His home is gone.


End file.
